1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular structure, and in particular to a replaceable module for a socket and a socket having a replaceable module.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electric cables or signal lines are usually buried in walls of a building. Further, sockets are provided on the walls to be electrically connected to the electric cables or the signal lines. When an electronic product (such as a mobile phone, digital camera, PDA or other portable electronic device) needs to be charged for maintaining its normal operation or such an electronic product has to be connected to the Internet for transmitting data, a user has to connect the electronic product to the socket by means of a connecting line and a plug. In this way, the electronic product can be connected to the electric cables or signal lines buried in the walls, thereby obtaining the electricity or network signals.
The conventional socket has a socket panel that is integrally formed with the socket. The socket panel is provided with socket units and switches that are fixed and unchangeable. Therefore, such a socket panel cannot be changed according to practical demands, which causes limitations in use. Thus, it is necessary to manufacture various kinds of socket units and switches for different applications, which increases the manufacturing cost.
In order to overcome the problems of the above-mentioned socket, the present inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his delicate researches and expert experiences.